


The Tower of Babel

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-War moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tower of Babel

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to StrongHermione for being my lovely beta. Enjoy. xx
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

_The Tower of Babel_

Harry and Hermione stood looking at the monument that now stood in the courtyard at Hogwarts. It was quiet, apart from the wind whistling through the trees. Hermione's hair blew with the wind, and she silently reached up and brushed it from her face. The silence was deafening.

After four months of hard work from hundreds of people, the school was finally rebuilt. It didn't look the same, but it would have to do. The new school year would be started soon, and many were anxious about it, parents and students alike.

"It's beautiful," Hermione said, looking at the statue. It was a phoenix, with a snake, lion, badger, and eagle below it. All the creatures were intertwined perfectly.

Harry nodded. He didn't speak much now after everything they had been through. Everyone was worried, but Hermione wasn't. She knew he would speak when he was ready. She didn’t push him like everyone else did, and for that, he was grateful. She supported him as best she could and she knew he appreciated it.

"I especially like how they incorporated so many different factors. The phoenix, so we may rise from the ashes of this war, and the different houses, showing that unity is important."

Harry trailed his hand on the monument, his fingers lightly tracing over the lion. "I hope this new future is better," he said softly.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "This monument will stand as a testament to what happened here in May. Harry, no one will ever forget that we unified to defeat evil, and the victory we achieved here."

"I like the bottom part too," he said softly. Tears welled in his eyes.

The bottom of the monument, the part holding the animals up, was marble, with words written all over it. But not just any words, but the names of every person who died that day, regardless of whose side of the war they were on.

Even Tom Riddle, Jr. had a place on the monument, to remind people that he was human, and had started out at Hogwarts, just like everyone else.

"This will help to unite us… To prevent our further scattering. We will always be tied to the school, even those who were not here that day."

Harry nodded, silently taking her hand. It was a gesture of comfort, not of romantic feelings.

The two of them had always been there for each other, and would continue be in the future.

"Hopefully, this will also remind people of what will happen if they let their pride get in the way. People need reminders that they are human, and that death can happen to all of us, no matter how hard you try to put it off."

Hermione nodded at his words, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "He was foolish, and in the end, right over-ruled wrong. _It always does_ ," she murmured the last part softly.

Harry nodded, not wanting to speak. They had all undergone so much, at such a young age, it was a miracle they made it out alive.

He had never prayed to a god before, but after that day, he frequently found himself in a church.

"The monument could also show that despite what desperate measures people go to in order to achieve their ends, it's always futile. Nothing is forever…" Hermione trailed off. Her heart felt heavy in her chest.

Harry nodded once more. "I pray that people will get these messages when they look at this monument. I pray that they never forget what happened here in May, or the suffering that so many had to undergo." His face was full of anguish.

Hermione linked her hands with his once more. "I hope you're right, Harry."


End file.
